Trapped in a Dreamland
by Miyano Koyuki
Summary: Lucy terjebak di alam mimpinya sendiri. Lucy mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh di dunia mimpi. Ini semua karena ulah Natsu. Semua berawal dari balas dendam. Bagaimana nasib Lucy? Apa yang harus dilakukan Natsu untuk membawa kembali Lucy ke dunia nyata? NaLu pair, Natsu x Lucy (*lagi-lagi). Warning: OOC, typo(s). DLDR. Review please . UPDATED
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

Author's note is at the end of the story.

Don't like it, don't read it.

_Disclaimer_: **Fairy Tail** © Hiro Mashima

**Trapped in a Dreamland** © Miyano Koyuki

_Warning_: OOC, Typo(s), _etc_.

oOo

**Chp.01: Trapped**

* * *

Di suatu minggu pagi yang tenang di Magnolia, tepatnya beberapa menit sebelum matahari mulai bangkit dari peraduannya.

"Sssh. Hati-hati, Happy, jangan sampai menimbulkan suara. Nanti Lucy bangun," bisik seseorang ini kepada teman kucing _exceed_-nya.

"Aye!"

Mereka–kalian pasti tahu siapa–masuk, seperti biasa, melalui jendela menuju kamar gadis bersurai pirang itu. Namun, kali ini tidak biasanya mereka berkunjung pada waktu seperti saat ini. Dengan perlahan, sang pemuda bersurai merah muda dibantu oleh kucing birunya membuka daun jendela, sebisa mungkin agar tidak ada suara derit yang terdengar.

"Fiuh! Akhirnya," gumamnya pelan saat ia berhasil membuka jendelanya. Ia celingak-celinguk, meneliti keadaan di lingkungan rumah Lucy, takut-takut ada yang melihat mereka masuk secara diam-diam dan malah akan dituduh sebagai pencuri.

Setelah berhasil masuk, menutup sedikit jendela tadi, mereka lalu mengendap-endap menuju tempat tidur dimana gadis itu tengah beristirahat dengan damai. Ia menyingkap perlahan sebagian selimut yang menutupi wajah si gadis _blonde_. Ia memandangi wajah damai Lucy yang sedang tertidur pulas sambil tersenyum, namun senyumnya perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah seringai. Ia menoleh kepada teman di sampingnya lalu menyodorkan tangan ke arahnya sambil mengisyaratkan 'kemarikan benda itu'.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya, Natsu? Kau tidak kasihan pada Lucy?" bisik kucing biru yang bernama Happy itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah benda panjang berwarna putih dari tas miliknya.

"Tenang saja, Happy. Ini hanya akan mengejutkan Lucy saat dia bangun nanti. Lagipula ini kan tidak permanen," jawab Natsu.

Natsu lalu membuka tutup benda tersebut dan ia mengarahkannya ke arah wajah Lucy. "Nah, Lucy, rasakanlah pembalasanku atas yang kau perbuat waktu itu. Hihihihi."

.

Sret. Sret. Sret

.

Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Natsu kepada Lucy?

Mari kita _flashback_ **–enam hari yang lalu**.

.

.

Pagi hari yang melelahkan, menurut Natsu. Entah kenapa, badannya terasa letih. Padahal ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang menurutnya cukup lelap. Jarang-jarang sekali seperti itu. Mungkin karena misi berat yang ia lakukan di hari sebelumnya.

Dengan malas, ia memposisikan dirinya duduk di tempat tidurnya, mengucek-kucek matanya sambil sesekali menguap. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Perhatiannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada kucing biru yang tengah tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Ahahahaha! Happy, bangun! Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" kekeh Natsu sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Happy hingga ia terbangun.

"Hoaamm! Ohayou, Na- eeh," Happy menghentikan kegiatan mengucek mata dan ia langsung melotot ke arah Natsu, "wajahmu kenapa, Natsu?"

Mereka berdua segera berhambur menuju cermin yang terletak di depan kamar mandi. Seketika, teriakan mereka memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"WAAAA! Siapa yang melakukan iniii?"

Wajah mereka berdua kini bagaikan objek lukisan asal-asalan seseorang yang jahil. Janggut dan kumis, gambar mata di kelopak mata, pusaran kecil di kedua pipi, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, catnya susah dihilangkan alias permanen. Saat Natsu dan Happy sibuk menggosok-gosok wajahnya dengan handuk basah, ada yang menarik perhatian Natsu di sudut atas cermin yang tengah ia hadapi. Sebuah foto Polaroid (*emangnya udh ada kamera Polaroid ya?) dirinya serta Happy yang sedang tidur dengan wajah penuh lukisan dan catatan kecil di sampingnya.

"_Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Natsu, Happy._

_Love, Lucy 3."_

Seketika aura hitam meliputi Natsu. Happy yang berada di sebelahnya pun sampai bergidik melihatnya. Natsu menggenggam erat foto dan _note_ itu hingga sedikit kumal.

"Hehe..hehe..hehe. Luucyyy! Tunggu pembalasanku."

.

-**End Flashback**

.

Di dunia mimpi Lucy.

Lucy sedang berada di taman bunga yang sangat indah. Ia mengenakan pakaian indah bak puteri istana. Di tengah ia asyik menikmati aroma-aroma bunga yang wangi (*anggap saja indra penciumannya berfungsi di dunia mimpi), Lucy mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang perlahan-lahan mendekatinya. Lucy memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang untuk melihat sosok yang mendekatinya itu. Mata Lucy seketika berbinar-binar dan wajahnya berseri merona. Sesosok pemuda tinggi semampai nan tampan berjalan menuju kepadanya. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian kerajaan, layaknya seorang pangeran. Rambutnya yang berwarna gelap kemerahan, bergerak seirama tiupan angin yang menerpanya, menambah pesona yang ia pancarkan –di sekitar wajahnya terlihat _sparkling-sparkling_.

"Selamat pagi, Puteri yang cantik," sapanya sambil menundukkan badan pada Lucy.

Karena masih tidak percaya akan hal yang ia lihat, Lucy malah salah tingkah dan mengatakan, "E-eh, Anda berbicara padaku?" sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, Puteri. Memangnya kepada siapa lagi aku berbicara," pemuda itu meraih tangan Lucy lalu mengecup punggung tangannya, "selain kepada Puteri di hadapanku saat ini. Jika berkenan, bolehkah aku tahu nama dari Puteri cantik ini?"

_**Blush**_. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, membuat Lucy serasa meleleh. Lucy merasakan sensasi hangat di pipinya. "Na-namaku Lucy Heartfilia, dan aku sebenarnya bukanlah seorang puteri."

"Oh, nama yang indah. Namaku Reylicht Agleam, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Err, apakah Anda seorang pangeran? Apakah istana kerajaan ada di sekitar sini?" tanyanya.

"Ya, benar. Istanaku berada barat tak jauh dari sini. Aku adalah pangeran dari kerajaan yang berkuasa di wilayah ini. Sesungguhnya, jika kau menginginkan, aku bisa jadi pangeran di kerajaan hatimu, Puteri Lucy," ujar pangeran itu sambil menangkup telapak tangan Lucy dengan kedua tangannya.

_Waah, bagaimana ini? Aku terlalu senang hingga tak bisa berkata-kata. Ini terlalu indah_, pikir Lucy. Lucy tak sanggup melihat wajah tersenyum pangeran Reylicht yang tampan.

"Eh?" Lucy mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat ekspresi senyum sang pangeran yang terlihat seperti di bawah tekanan.

Pangeran Reylicht melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu berjalan berbalik arah menjauhi Lucy yang kebingungan. Tak berjalan jauh, pangeran Reylicht tiba-tiba jatuh dan berdiri di atas lututnya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan terlihat asap putih mengepul keluar dari kepalanya. Kedua daun telinganya juga memerah. Melihat hal itu, Lucy menghampirinya.

"P-Pangeran, Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lucy sambil menepuk bahu pangeran Reylicht.

"B-Bagaimana ini, lagi-lagi aku ceroboh. Mengatakan hal seperti itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Apa yang harus kulakukan," gumam pangeran Reylicht pada dirinya sendiri, namun Lucy dapat mendengar hal itu.

Hegh. '_Astaga, apa dia malu?_' seru Lucy dalam hati. Walaupun kaget, sempat terlintas di kepalanya bahwa ia mengatakan '_kawaii_' terhadap sikap pangeran itu. "P-Pangeran?" Lucy agak menundukkan badannya mencoba melihat wajah pangeran itu. Namun, tiba-tiba pangeran menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Lucy dan mendorongnya.

"Tolong, tinggalkan aku sendiri," pinta sang pangeran tanpa mengangkat wajahnya sedikit pun.

Tubuh Lucy oleng. Seolah ada gravitasi yang kuat menarik tubuhnya, Lucy tak dapat lagi menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, dan-

_**BYUR–**_

Sejak kapan ada sungai di sini?

Tubuh Lucy tercebur ke dalam sungai. Parahnya, sungai itu berarus deras. Lucy pun hanyut terbawa aliran sungai. Mendengar suara deburan air, pangeran mendongakkan kepalanya, dan matanya bertemu pada Lucy yang tengah terbawa arus.

"Puteriii! Puteri Lucyyyy! Tungguuu! MAAF AKU TIDAK SENGAJA MENDORONGMU!" Pangeran Reylicht berlari mengejar Lucy. Namun, usahanya sia-sia. Lucy telah terbawa sangat jauh darinya.

.

.

"Kenapa hal ini terjadi padakuuu?!"

Mimpi yang aneh.

Tak berujung. Benar-benar tak berujung. Kira-kira sudah berapa lama, ya, Lucy terhanyut pada arus sungai yang tak berujung ini? Anehnya, Lucy tak tenggelam. Malah tubuhnya terapung sempurna seperti sebuah gelondongan kayu yang terbawa aliran air. Mungkin harusnya lebih tepat ia berkata 'untungnya'.

Sejak sesaat yang lalu ia berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba Lucy melihat akhir dari sungai ini. Lebih tepatnya itu adalah sebuah air terjun. Tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain 'berteriak', tubuh Lucy pun ikut terjun bebas mengikuti arah air itu jatuh.

"Ini cuma mimpi. Ini cuma mimpi." Lucy berkali-kali membisikkan itu di dalam hatinya saat tubuhnya ikut jatuh pada air terjun. Tiba-tiba terbesit dalam pikiran(mimpi)nya, bahwa ia akan ditangkap dan diselamatkan oleh Natsu. Lucy hanya memejamkan mata sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, lelah untuk berteriak lagi.

_**Plop**_. _**Plop**_.

Lucy merasakan dirinya tak lagi melayang di udara, –maksudnya di dalam aliran air terjun. Ia sudah sampai di dasar, namun ia tak merasakan sakit. Biasanya 'kan kalau terjatuh di jurang seperti itu orang akan merasakan sakit –ralat, mati, malahan. Lucy menurunkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dasar tempat ia terduduk sekarang.

Lembut.

Lucy perlahan membuka matanya.

Pemandangan di hadapannya sekarang, putih. Air terjun yang tadi pun sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Pakaiannya pun kering, padahal ia berada di dalam air sejak tadi, dan.. lembut. Ia tengah duduk di atas.. uh, apa, ya? Lucy merasakan daratan itu lembut seperti kapas. Seperti awan. Hamparan awan putih. Lucy mengusap-usapnya, yang entah bagaimana ia merasakan ketenangan dari sesuatu seperti awan itu.

Tiba-tiba, Lucy merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya memerintahkannya untuk kembali ke tubuh aslinya, dengan kata lain 'terbangun'. Lucy beranjak, lalu berjalan ke arah jam 9 dari tempat ia terjatuh tadi. Bagaimana Lucy tahu ke mana arah yang harus dia tuju? Mungkin itu naluri –entahlah-itu– yang membuatnya tahu kapan dan ke mana ia harus kembali.

"Ah, ketemu." Lucy melihat jalan pulangnya. Suatu lubang persegi ke arah bawah, yang menghubungkan dunia mimpi dengan dunia nyata. Jaraknya terlihat hanya sebatas kau menjulurkan tanganmu ke tubuh aslimu.

"Akhirnya aku pulang juga… eh-" Saat Lucy ingin menjulurkan tangannya ke dirinya yang asli, ternyata terdapat lapisan bening seperti kaca yang menghalanginya.

_**Tuk**_._**Tuk**_._**Tuk**_

Lucy mengetuk-ketuk kaca tersebut. Merasa itu tak akan mengubah apa pun, Lucy mulai memukul-mukul keras, berharap kaca itu akan pecah dan ia bisa kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Oh, ayolah."

"Kenapa hariku jadi seperti iniiii?!"

.

.

Sementara itu-

Pagi hari di Magnolia.

"_Ohayou_, Natsu," sapa seorang wanita dibalik meja bar.

"Yo, _ohayou_, Mira."

Natsu, tentu saja diikuti oleh Happy, menuju papan pengumuman tempat pamflet-pamflet pekerjaan tertempel. Natsu meneliti satu per satu, lalu tak lama ia memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu yang membuat Natsu tertarik.

"Mira, aku ambil yang ini. Aku pergi dulu, yaa!" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan lembaran tersebut di depan Mirajane. "Kerja. Kerja. Kerjaaa!"

"Baiklah. Pulanglah tanpa membuat keributan dan membawa masalah, ya, Natsu." Mira melambaikan tangan, lalu kembali melakukan pekerjaannya yang terhenti. Mengelap gelas-gelas hingga berkilauan. *_**cling**_*

"Hmm, anak itu baru saja datang sudah pergi lagi," ujar seseorang sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk di depan bar.

"Dia selalu bersemangat. Tak seperti seseorang di depanku ini, masih pagi sudah minum-minuman. Cana, tidak kah seharusnya kau mengambil sebuah pekerjaan?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Jangan menceramahiku seperti itu, Mira," jawabnya sambil meneguk kembali bir dari gelas besarnya.

"Kalau kau selalu seperti itu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan pria yang mau menikahimu, lho."

"Heh, aku masih belum perlu memperdulikan hal semacam itu. Lagipula banyak, kok, yang naksir padaku," candanya sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Mirajane.

"_Ara_, _ara_."

.

**Skip time**.

"Tadaimaa."

"Aye!"

Matahari mulai kembali ke peristirahatannya. Langit sudah menggelap, hanya menyisakan semburat mega merah di ufuk barat. Natsu dan Happy, masih dengan semangat yang tak hilang, telah pulang dari menjalankan misi. Namun, suasana guild tidak seperti biasanya. Beberapa orang, terutamanya para gadis, berkumpul di meja bar. Wajah-wajah mereka terlihat mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Natsu pada kerumunan tersebut.

"Natsu-san, _Okaeri_," sapa Wendy.

"_Etoo_, _Anoo_.."

"Lucy tidak datang ke guild hari ini dan juga tidak ada kabar apa pun darinya," jelas Erza kepada Natsu, mendahului Levy yang terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku sudah datang ke rumahnya. Aku mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali, namun ia tidak menjawab. Karena kupikir dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu, atau mungkin saja dia sedang pergi keluar, jadi aku memutuskan kembali ke guild," tambah Levy.

"Erza tidak ikut memeriksanya?" tanya Natsu, mulai cemas.

"Aku pergi menjalankan misi. Aku juga baru datang beberapa menit sebelum kau datang, Natsu."

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Natsu langsung berlari. Tentu saja, menuju rumah Lucy.

"Natsu, _matte yo_!" Kucing biru itu, mengeluarkan sayapnya, berusaha mengejar Natsu yang berlari cepat.

"Lucy, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

.

.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Lucy.

Natsu mengangkat kepalan tangannya, ingin mengetuk pintu, namun tidak jadi. Ia melangkah cepat kea rah jendela kamar Lucy. Ia menemui kondisi jendelanya masih seperti saat ia meninggalkannya pagi tadi. Terkunci dengan ganjalan ranting pohon.

Natsu membuka jendela itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia mendatangi tempat tidur Lucy. Ia menarik perlahan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Lucy hingga leher.

"Natsu," seru Happy yang baru saja tiba. Ia mengembalikan sayapnya dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dimana Natsu ada di situ.

Natsu melebarkan matanya. Kondisi Lucy juga masih tetap sama seperti saat ia meninggalkannya tadi pagi. Wajahnya masih penuh coretan, yang asalnya dari ulah Natsu. Natsu menjulurkan kedua tangannya, menggapai kedua bahu Lucy.

"Luce?" Natsu tiba-tiba sedikit menarik tangannya saat telapak tangannya terasa dingin saat menyentuh bahu Lucy

"Luce! Lucy, kau dengar aku?" Natsu sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Lucy berharap ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Natsu meletakkan 2 jarinya tepat di bawah hidung Lucy.

Masih ada hembusan nafas.

"Natsu… Apa yang terjadi pada Lucy?" tanya Happy dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Natsu tak menjawab. Natsu menyapu helaian rambut Lucy di keningnya, lalu menangkup sebelah pipi Lucy yang lembut, dan hangat. Oh, wajahnya masih terasa hangat. Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tertidur Lucy. Ia menyandarkan keningnya pada kening Lucy, dan menatap lurus pada mata Lucy yang masih tertutup.

"Luce, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu?"

.

.

つづく (_tsudzuku_)—to be continued

* * *

A's note:

Yahooo.. Koyuki (a.k.a Miya) kembali lagi setelah hiatus sekitar 2 tahun #orz. Ada, sih, beberapa fic yang masih dalam bentuk potongan-potongan adegan dan tak berlanjut, di fandom lain, namun akhirnya fic ini yang berhasil di-publish. Saya bikin fic ini juga hanya sebuah pelarian diri dari penyelesaian tugas akhir yang tak berakhir-akhir juga. #maaf yah jadi curcol.

Entah kenapa, saat saya baca ulang lagi kedua fic saya sebelumnya, saya merasa fic saya yang dua itu agak… err… apa, ya, istilahnya yang tepat, agak 'childish'? *mungkin yang ini juga* kalian juga merasakannya? Atau cuma perasaan saya?. Yeah, maybe, I don't know, but I'm glad that I have some visitors who reads my fic and there's some readers favorited my fic. Thank you so much *_muach_*.

Untuk bagian dalam ceritanya, saya mohon maaf jika banyak yang tidak sesuai *OOC, adegan sehari-hari yang setahu kalian tak pernah dilakukan orang2 fairy tail, absurd, dsb*. Saya sudah lumayan lama tak menyentuh cerita-ceritanya fairy tail. Tapi saya masih lumayan update, dan saya agak syok dengan dibubarkannya fairy tail.

Yosh, gak perlu panjang lebar lagi #udah-kepanjangan-keleus, review please, please, saya senang ada silent reader, yang berarti mereka masih minat untuk baca fic saya, tapi saya lebih senang klo fic saya dikritik, dikomentari, atau apapun, yang penting tinggalkan jejak. Oke? Arigatou gozaimasu-ne.. =^_^=

Tambahan: Untuk chapter berikutnya, saya akan usahakan secepat mungkin~

##notif: Saya sedikit mengganti pen name saya dengan nama awal Miyano Haibara. Hanya antisipasi siapa tahu ada yang mengira terdapat pelanggaran hak cipta ^_^ ##


	2. Chapter 2: The Labyrinth

Author's note is at the end of the story.

Don't like, don't read it.

.

_Disclaimer_: **Fairy Tail** © Hiro Mashima

**Trapped in a Dreamland** © Miyano Koyuki

_Warning_: OOC, Typo(s), gak jelas, _etc_.

.

oOo

.

**Chp. 02: Labyrinth**

.

.

"Lucy, kau mendengarku? Sadar Lucy, bangun! Oi." Natsu mulai gelisah melihat Lucy yang tak kunjung bangun. Ia menepuk beberapa kali pipi gadis itu hingga terlihat mulai memerah, namun dia tak bergeming.

"Lucy… kenapa kau tidak bangun? Kau tidak mati, 'kan?" suara Happy bergetar. Ia turut berusaha membuat Lucy sadar. Ia beralih ke bagian atas kepalanya. Dengan jari-jari empuknya itu, ia membuka kelopak mata Lucy hingga menampakkan kedua irisnya.

"Happy! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Natsu menepis kedua tangan Happy.

Happy terkesiap, lalu wajahnya terlihat sedih. Happy pun mundur, memberi jarak dari Lucy dan menunjukkan wajah menyesal. "_Gomen ne_, Natsu."

Melihat hal itu, Natsu sadar kalau Happy juga khawatir terhadap Lucy. Tak seharusnya ia bertingkah begitu, apalagi terhadap teman baiknya sendiri. "Maaf, Happy. Aku tahu kita berdua bingung, tapi ada baiknya kalau kita tenang dulu. Lucy m-masih hidup, setidaknya kita tahu itu. Sebaiknya kita membersihkan Lucy dulu, lalu kita beritahu yang lain."

.

.

Natsu mengusap lembut wajah Lucy dengan handuk basah untuk membersihkannya dari coretan yang ia buat sendiri. Untungnya ia menggunakan spidol yang bukan tinta permanen. Happy turut membantunya. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan–lebih tepatnya gedoran–pada pintu depan.

_**Dak. Dak. Dak**_

"Lucy!"

_**Dak. Dak. Dak**_

"Natsu! Kau di dalam, kan? Cepat buka pintunya!"

Itu suara Erza. Natsu dengan tergesa-gesa mencari kunci pintu Lucy. Segera setelah ia menemukannya tergantung di dinding, ia memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci. Saat terdengar bunyi kunci terbuka, pintu langsung dibuka dengan kasar oleh sekumpulan orang dari luar.

_**Brakk–Dug**_

"Lucy!" Beberapa orang datang dengan membuka pintu dengan kasar tanpa memperhatikan kalau yang membuka kuncinya masih berada di belakang pintu. Alhasil, wajah Natsu terhantam daun pintu hingga terjengkang jauh ke belakang.

"_Ittai.._"

"Lu-chan… bagaimana?"

Natsu menggelengkan kepala. "Sepertinya… Lucy belum bangun juga."

"M-maksudmu?" tanya Cana.

Dengan nada agak tinggi, Natsu menjawab dengan pernyataan yang kedengarannya sedikit ambigu. "Segalanya masih sama seperti saat aku meninggalkan kamar ini pagi tadi."

.

.

Levy dan Wendy melanjutkan untuk membersihkan Lucy serta memeriksa keadaannya sekarang. Menurut mereka, wajah hingga bagian leher Lucy masih terasa hangat namun tubuh bagian bawah serta ujung-ujung jarinya terasa dingin. Sedangkan yang lain, mereka kini tengah 'menginterogasi' Natsu, juga Happy.

"Natsu, jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu tadi bahwa segalanya masih sama seperti 'saat aku meninggalkan kamar ini tadi pagi'!" Erza menekankan kata-katanya di bagian akhir. "sedang apa kau di kamar Lucy pagi-pagi? Saat Lucy masih tidur," lanjutnya.

"Kau berbuat macam-macam, ya, Natsu?" timpal Gray.

"Ti-Tidak…!" ada jeda sekitar 3 detik sebelum Natsu meneruskan perkataannya, "..juga."

Jawaban itu spontan membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh pada si tersangka.

"Apa maksudnya 'tidak juga'? Happy, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya Natsu?"

"Etoo.. Anoo.. Ini bukan salahku.. Natsu yang punya ide, aku hanya disuruh ikut olehnya. _Gomenasaii_.." ujar Happy dengan nada memelas sambil memeluk kaki Erza.

"Happy! Kau tidak setia kawan..." ujar Natsu sambil merengut.

"Natsu-san… ternyata kau…"

"Nah, Natsu. Jadi…"

"AAAH, baiklah. Baiklah. Aku memang di sini pagi tadi. Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Lucy. Aku hanya melakukan satu macam."

Haah, Natsu… Kata-katamu sungguh menimbulkan kontroversi. Cana yang mendengar hal itu langsung mencengkram syal kotak-kotak di leher Natsu dan memberikan deathglare yang mengerikan. Natsu yang makin merasa bersalah hanya bisa pasrah dan air mata mengalir di pipinya membentuk seperti aliran sungai yang berkelok-kelok.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang amat luas, di mana sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada satu warna. Putih. Langitnya pun terlihat putih meski terdapat seberkas cahaya emas yang berusaha menembus lapisan putih yang ada di bawahnya. Mungkin itu adalah cahaya matahari yang ingin membagikan kehangatannya.

_**Poing. Poing. Poing**_

Sesosok makhluk kecil melintas di tempat itu. Tubuhnya diliputi rambut yang tak kalah putihnya dengan tempat itu. Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah maniknya yang berwarna merah bak ruby serta pakaian yang dikenakannya–jas hitam dengan ekor dan kemeja merah berdasi kupu-kupu. Makhluk itu berjalan–lebih tepatnya melompat–semakin dekat ke arah seorang anak manusia yang tengah terbaring dengan damai di atas tumpukan awan yang lembut seperti kapas. Gadis bersurai emas itu, tak menyadari segala hal di sekitarnya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati tidurnya di alas yang sangat nyaman itu.

Sosok bertelinga panjang itu kini berdiri tepat di depan wajah gadis itu. Ia memandangi dan meneliti tiap inci wajah tersebut, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Cuping hidungnya yang senantiasa bergerak, menyentuh kulit mulus wajah gadis tersebut.

"Nngh…" Gadis itu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman akibat sentuhan-sentuhan asing di wajahnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk. "Di mana ini?" Ia menggosok matanya dengan tangan dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Lalu pandangannya terhenti pada sosok lucu yang berada beberapa puluh senti di sampingnya.

Lucy memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan alisnya. "Kelinci?"

"Halo?!" sapa sosok lucu itu.

"Oh, ha-halo…?" jawab Lucy. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Lucy menyadari hal janggal yang terjadi saat ini. "EEEEEEHHH?!" Lucy membelalakkan matanya dan ia mundur memberi jarak agak jauh pada makhluk di hadapannya.

"Ke-ke-ke-ke-ke-kenapa kelinci bisa bicara?! Da-da-da-dan juga berpakaian seperti itu?! I-i-i-i-i-ini aneh sekali. Ta-tapi Happy, Charle, dan Lily juga kucing yang bisa bicara, 'kan? Mereka ju-juga pakai baju, 'kan? Ta-tapi, ini aneh.. dan dia berdiri dengan kedua kaki di bawah. Tapi Happy, Charle, dan Lily juga, 'kan?" Lucy bergumam sendiri hingga kelinci yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya heran.

"Anda takut pada saya, _Lady_? Anda terlihat kebingungan. Oh, bicara apa saya ini, tentu saja anda kebingungan melihat hal ini."

Lucy terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Oh, ya ampun. Maafkan atas kelancangan saya. Izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Pieter deValentino Fiamma. Maaf, terdengar _absurd_, huh? Fufu. Anda boleh memanggil saya sesuka Anda, _Lady_," lanjutnya.

"… kalau begitu…, Usagi-_san_?"

"Usagi-_san_? Terdengar kekanak-kanakan," jawab kelinci itu, terdengar seperti melecehkan.

'_Ugh, dia bilang aku bisa memanggilnya apa saja.' _Pelipis Lucy berkedut kesal. "Maaf saja, ya, jika terdengar kekanakan, Tuan Pieter."

"Ha! Terdengar lebih baik. Pieter saja, terima kasih." Ia menundukkan badannya dengan tangan kanannya di dada. Melihatnya, membuat Lucy _sweatdrop_. "Nah. Kembali ke masalah awal, Lady …"

"Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy saja, tak perlu menggunakan kata 'Lady'."

"Tentu saya tahu. Anda pikir saya tidak mengenal Anda?" jawab Pieter sambil berkacak pinggang.

"…. Kau menyebalkan, ya?"

"Baiklah, mari ikut saya."

Kelinci berdasi itu menjentikkan jarinya, lalu dengan sekejap, tanpa disadari Lucy mereka telah berpindah tempat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ehm.. Ehem. Tolong putar badan, Lady Lucy," pinta Pieter sambil memberikan gestur tangan agar Lucy berputar arah ke belakang.

Kedua mata Lucy terbuka lebar saat melihat sebuah dinding besar yang terbuat dari rumpun tanaman yang menjalar yang tingginya 3 kali tinggi tubuh Lucy. "Kau yang memindahkan ini kemari, atau…?"

Pieter menepuk dahinya, _facepalm_. "Kita sudah berpindah tempat, Lucy. Saya yang membawa kita kemari."

Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Lucy, itu hanya sebuah dinding besar. Namun, jika terlihat dari atas, itu adalah sebuah tempat berbentuk lingkaran yang memiliki ribuan dinding di dalamnya yang membentuk jalur-jalur yang saling berhubungan dan yang saling tidak berhubungan. Dan setiap jalur yang berhubungan, hanya menuju ke satu titik tujuan.

"Lady Lucy Heartfilia, selamat datang di _The Labyrinth_. _Let's play the game_."

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan controversial dari Natsu, Levy kini tengah dalam perjalanannya menuju kembali ke guild. Tepatnya ia ingin mencari sebuah buku di perpustakaan guild terkait kasus Lucy kali ini. Tak lupa juga ia membawa _Gale-Force reading glasses_ miliknya.

.

"Untuk apa kau mencoreti wajah Lucy, huh?" tanya Erza dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Itu.. kami hanya ingin membalas perbuatannya terhadap kami dulu," jawab Natsu menjelaskan.

"Sungguh, kau hanya melakukan itu?"

"Benar! Aku berani bersumpah aku tidak melakukan hal lain lagi. Setelah itu, aku langsung pergi. Dan aku hanya kembali lagi ke sini setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Lucy tidak datang ke guild."

"Apa mungkin ada seseorang yang mengerjai Lucy?" Gray mengusap-usap dagunya, bertanya-tanya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Pintunya masih terkunci dan jendelanya juga. Aku mengganjal jendelanya agar tak terbuka dengan ranting pohon dan itu tak berubah setelah aku meninggalkannya."

.

"Ah, Levy. Bagaimana dengan Lucy?" Maid berambut perak itu menyambutnya saat Levy tiba, bertanya khawatir.

"Maaf, Mira. Tapi aku sedang bergegas. Aku harus mencari tahu sesuatu." Levy berlalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mira dengan pasti. Levy melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat.

"Oi, _chibi_." Seseorang di ruangan itu memanggilnya, namun tak dihiraukan dan Levy malah terus berlalu. Tak berapa lama langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba karena seseorang mencegat jalannya.

"Oh, astaga!" Levy terlonjak saat orang itu muncul secara mendadak dan tengah menyilangkan tangan di hadapannya.

"_Chibi_, kau tak mendengar aku memanggilmu tadi? Kau terlihat tergesa-gesa."

"Gajeel! Maaf, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Bisakah kau minggir sedikit, aku ingin lewat."

Gajeel menggeser tubuhnya, namun ia tak membiarkan Levy berlalu begitu saja meninggalkannya. Gajeel mengikuti di belakangnya. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Perpustakaan," jawab gadis bersurai biru itu singkat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Oh, aku akan mencari spot terbaik agar aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di sana," ujar Levy dengan sarkastik. Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, Gajeel tak bertanya lagi. _'Perasaanku saja, atau Levy hari ini memang agak galak?'_ pikirnya.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Levy menghela napasnya dengan keras. "Kau mau membantuku, Gajeel?" Gajeel menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. "Kalau begitu, cari semua buku yang berkaitan dengan tidur,... dan mimpi."

"Tidur dan mimpi?"

"Setelah ini akan aku jelaskan padamu, Gajeel, aku berjanji. Tapi, untuk saat ini kita harus cepat."

"… baiklah." Gajeel segera menuju rak-rak buku untuk menemukan segala yang dibutuhkan Levy. Ia menyisiri satu per satu susunan buku tersebut.

Levy menyisir rambutnya dengan jari dan mengikatnya _pony-tail_. Lalu ia mengeluarkan kacamata sihirnya dan mengenakannya. "Saatnya mencari solusi."

.

.

.

.

"_Labyrinth_? _Game_? Apa maksudmu dengan _game_?"

"Jika anda khawatir tentang permainan yang menyangkut kematian, maka jangan. Tak akan ada yang mati maupun terluka di sini. Ini hanya '_game_', jadi kita akan bersenang-senang di sini."

'_Sebenarnya, agak mencurigakan.'_

"Jika anda sudah siap, akan saya jelaskan aturan permainannya."

Lucy menghela napas lalu menatap kembali dinding hijau itu. "Oke. Aku… siap."

"Baiklah. Peraturannya adalah… tidak ada peraturan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini adalah sebuah labirin. Pastinya anda sudah tahu seperti apa labirin itu. Hanya satu tujuan di dalam sana, yaitu menuju titik akhirnya, dan itu ada di bagian tengahnya. Anda boleh menggunakan pintu masuk yang mana saja dari sini dan boleh kembali keluar. Ada satu yang istimewa dari labirin ini. Di setiap _dead end_ terdapat pintu yang menghubungkan satu jalur dengan jalur lain. Bisa jadi itu menjadi jalan pintas, ataupun mengarahkan anda kepada _dead end_ lainnya. Anda boleh memilih untuk menggunakan pintu itu atau berbalik untuk mengambil jalur lain. Hanya saja…" Kelinci putih itu menggantungkan kata-katanya, seolah ia ragu untuk mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan muncul di balik pintu itu."

"Apakah di dalam sana.. buruk?"

"Tak ada yang tahu, Lady Lucy. Setelah permainan ini dimulai, saya tak akan mengikuti anda. Untuk informasi anda, saya tidak ikut bermain tapi saya akan menanti anda di titik akhir kemenangan anda."

"Heee.. curang sekali."

"Saya hanya mengantarkan saja," ujar Pieter sambil menundukkan badan.

"Boleh aku membuat peta?"

"Tak ada larangan untuk itu, Lady." Pieter dengan ajaibnya mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang lumayan besar dan sebuah pena dari saku kecilnya.

"Kita akan mulai permainannya, kapan pun anda siap. Tak ada batasan waktu, anda hanya harus mencapai titik akhirnya."

"Sepertinya ini sangat menarik. Aku bersemangat!"

"Kalau begitu, saya akan meninggalkan anda sehingga anda bisa memulainya." Pieter mulai undur diri. Sebelum ia pergi menjauh, Lucy menahannya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Ya, Lady Lucy?"

"Apa hadiahnya? Tentu semua permainan ada hadiah untuk pemenangnya, bukan?"

Pieter terdiam sejenak, terlihat seperti berpikir, lalu ia tersenyum–walaupun tak jelas itu senyuman atau bukan–oh, ayolah, dia seekor kelinci.

"Anda akan mengetahuinya saat anda memenangkannya."

Lucy kembali menatapi dinding besar itu. "Ah, Pieter.. uh?" Saat ia berpaling untuk bertanya kembali pada kelinci putih itu, ia sudah tak berada di sana.

"Eerr, apa artinya ini sudah dimulai?"

.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan Fairy Tail.

"Oh, tidak. Aku harus memberitahu yang lain." Levy buru-buru menutup buku terakhir yang ia baca. Karena memakai kacamata sihirnya, ia dapat membaca puluhan buku dengan 18x lebih cepat dari orang normal. Dan dengan kecerdasan yang ia miliki, ia dapat menghubungkan setiap informasi yang didapatnya dari setiap buku. Wajahnya pias setelah membaca belasan buku tersebut, menunjukkan bahwa ia menemukan informasi yang tak mengenakkan.

Gajeel berdiri menghadapi Levy di depan meja sebelum gadis itu beranjak dari posisinya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pinggir meja dan ia menatap lurus pada gadis bertubuh mungil itu. "Levy, kau berutang penjelasan padaku."

"Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku saja. Akan kujelaskan di perjalanan."

"Memangnya kita akan ke mana?"

Levy melepaskan kacamatanya. "Kita akan ke tempat Lucy."

.

.

.

.

Di dunia mimpi.

Lucy mulai memasuki _Labyrinth_ dari sebuah jalur masuk tepat di depannya. Jalan di Labyrinth lumayan lebar, mungkin cukup untuk 6-7 orang dewasa berjalan berjajar. Sambil melalui jalur tersebut, Lucy menggambarkannya di kertas untuk membuat petanya. Semakin ke dalam, ternyata belokannya semakin bertambah. Di dalam jalur tersebut, banyak pula pilihan arahnya. Ke kanan, ke kiri, atau lurus ke depan, harus Lucy pikirkan baik-baik, walaupun akhirnya semua keputusan hanyalah sebuah tebak-tebakan, juga tergantung beruntung atau tidak beruntung.

Untuk percobaan pertama, Lucy menemui _dead end_ alias jalan buntu. Benar kata Pieter. Pada dinding jalan buntu itu terdapat sebuah pintu yang tak kalah besarnya dengan dinding tersebut. Pintu itu berwarna putih keperakan dengan ukiran antik di permukaannya. Pintu tersebut hanya berdaun satu. Mengingat perkataan Pieter, Lucy tak berani untuk memasuki pintu itu. Akhirnya, Lucy memutuskan untuk mencari jalur lain.

Lagi dan lagi, Lucy hanyalah menemukan _dead end_ lainnya. Lucy sudah beberapa kali mencari jalur lain, dan memasuki _Labyrinth_ dari pintu masuk lainnya tapi tetap saja tak ada jalan keluar. Lucy mulai frustasi dan putus asa. Dilihatnya kembali peta yang digambarnya, namun yang terlihat oleh Lucy adalah gambar untaian benang kusut di atas kertas. Ia hampir tak mengerti lagi apa yang telah ia gambar di atas kertas itu.

"Ya ampun... Aku lupa menanyakan seberapa luas dan besar labirin ini." Meski sudah berjalan dalam waktu lama, anehnya Lucy tak merasakan letih sama sekali. Hanya saja, pikirannya lah yang mulai merasa lelah.

Lucy kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Dan lagi-lagi, ia menemui jalan buntu. Lucy mulai terpikirkan untuk menggunakan pintu yang kemungkinan adalah sebuah jalan pintas untuknya.

"Haruskah aku memasuki pintu ini? Bagaimana kalau ini jebakan? Tapi, sepertinya tak ada jalan lain kecuali harus memasuki pintu."

Lucy masih ragu-ragu. Ia mendekati pintu itu. Melalui lubang kunci pada gagang pintu, ia mencoba mengintip, mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik sana. Namun, ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa selain cahaya putih.

Tangan Lucy telah menggenggam kenop pintu itu, namun ia belum berani memutarnya. Lucy menarik dan menghembuskan napas berkali-kali, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencoba membuka satu pintu di depannya itu. Lucy pun memutar kenop, dan membukanya.

.

.

Silau. Hal pertama dilihat Lucy adalah sinar putih menyilaukan yang menerpa tubuhnya. Tak berapa lama, cahaya itu memudar dan tergantikan oleh pemandangan hijau dan coklat, khas perkebunan. Saat ia berbalik badan, pintu itu tak ada lagi, hanya terdapat sebuah rumah besar. Lucy merasa familiar dengan rumah tersebut.

Lucy mencoba untuk memasuki rumah tersebut. Ia menggapai gagang pintu berdaun dua di hadapannya, lalu mendorongnya hingga terbuka.

"Lucy, kau dari mana saja?"

Seorang wanita berhambur ke arahnya dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Lucy sangat mengenali wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Lucy, jangan membuat semua orang khawatir. Oh, untunglah kau baik-baik saja."

"M-mama?"

"Lain kali, jangan menghilang begitu saja seperti itu. Oke? Oh, Lucy, mama sangat merindukanmu." Wanita itu memeluknya lebih erat. Walau tak melihatnya, Lucy tahu ia tengah menahan air mata dengan mendengar suaranya yang bergetar.

Lucy merasa bahwa sudah lama sekali ia tak mendapatkan pelukan sayang ini. Rasanya sangat rindu. Lucy pun membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya.

"Mama! Mama! Aku merindukanmu, mama..!" Tak tertahankan lagi, akhirnya air mata Lucy tertumpah dari pelupuk matanya.

"Oh, mama juga merindukanmu, sayang."

Lucy melepas pelukan itu tanpa berhenti menggenggam lengan sang bunda. Ia menengadah, menatap sang bunda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Pandangannya masih kabur karena air mata tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Mama, _tadaima_!" ucap Lucy.

"_Okaeri,_ Lucy."

Layla menggandeng tangan mungil Lucy menuju ke kamarnya. Di dalam sana, ayahnya telah menunggu dengan perasaan yang tak kalah khawatir dari mamanya. Lucy berlari ke pelukan ayahnya.

Suatu sore di sebuah mansion keluarga Heartfilia. Tanpa disadari Lucy, ia telah kembali ke masa kecilnya.

.

.

つづく(tsudzuku)—to be continued

.

* * *

A's Note:

Akhirnya ter-update juga. Gomeen kelamaan, author kena penyakit WB tiba-tiba akibat mood yang naik turun untuk mengerjakan fic ini dan juga kesibukan yang tiada tara #lebay. Beberapa karakter sepertinya jadi OOC, ya, di sini.. _gomenasaaaii_ *bow*. Tak sengaja saya membuat mereka OOC seperti itu, saya hanya mengikuti alur cerita saja #alasan.

Untuk adegan terakhir, saya jadi ikutan terharu karena tiba-tiba saya teringat almh. Mama saya tercinta TT_TT.

Akhir kata, review pleaassee~, supaya saya lebih bersemangat lagi meng-update-nya TT_TT. Saya senang ada silent reader, yang berarti mereka masih minat untuk baca fic saya, tapi saya lebih senang klo fic saya dikritik, dikomentari, atau apapun, yang penting tinggalkan jejak. Oke? Sankyu ne~

##notif: Saya sedikit mengganti _pen name_ saya dengan nama awal Miyano Haibara. Hanya antisipasi siapa tahu ada yang mengira terdapat pelanggaran hak cipta ^_^ ##


End file.
